Diary of a wimpy highschooler DO NOT READ
by beautyisabeast
Summary: Okay, first day back after 2 and a half months of vacation. How hard can it be right? I mean I'm in 10th grade now-that means no more fainting after talking to/looking at Blaine...Gosh, what was I thinking when I said this was gonna be easy...try me-R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is the first chapter of 'diary of a wimpy highschooler- DO NOT READ!' i hope that you like it!

So, first day back after 2 and a half monthes of vacation. Obviously, i got asked all of the totally boring and unneeded questions that family tend to ask- do you like school, is it fun, are you looking forward to going back dot dot dot. Err, no no and no. Seriously, what is the freaking need? After 1 and a half months of pining over the gorgeous Blaine Anderson and then trying to convince myself for the rest of vacation that he's out of my league, but at the same time, i could do so much better than him, the last thing that i actually want to do is go back to school. I mean yeah, i do want to see my friends... Okay, friend, but she is my best friend! mercedes and me- we rock the blacktop! Okay, maybe we do in our dreams, but still...

I hate school. Yeah, i bet you're thinking 'hey wait a minute, practically all kids hate school, except for the minority.' okay, i get it. But i HATE school. That's the thing. My first day of kindergarten - 11 years ago- is proof.

We piled into the classroom on the ramp. People were pushing through the door, all those little eager bodies keen to get started. Poor little souls, didn't know what they were putting themselves up for. I remember , my kindergarten teacher telling everyone to write their names down on a name tag. I sat down on a yellow chair - my favourite color- and wrote in neat seperated handwriting ' Kurt Hummel'.

''K-k-krut Huemmel''

I turned around to find a small boy with rosy cheeks and blue eyes and blonde hair staring at my name tag. With a quick glance at his name tag i realised he was soon to be one the popular guys. 'Joeseph Stevenson'. Hmph Joe for short. Anyway, i turned around and said

''No, actually it's Kurt. Kurt Hummel.''

''Whatever! Ha, your name's Krut, your name's Krut!''

And that became the most well known chant in the whole of kindergarten. And first grade. And second grade. But anyway, back to first day of school.

A circle of boys and girls grew around me, all chanting '' your name's krut'' repeatedley. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. Then, i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a small, chubby, african-american girl a little shorter than me standing there. And i was pretty tall for my age. In fact, i was the tallest. But at the same time, i was pretty skinny too. So anyway, the girl looked at me, right in my worried eyes, and said

''Are you alright buddy?''

And as she said that, all the chanting died down. She looked around, and then cocked her head to the side, gesturing to the other kids.

''Are they bothering you dude?''

And that was the day that i met my best friend Mercedes. From that day, me and mercedes were always together. We were the unspereable friends. Hell, we even made it into the year book!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for reading the last chapter, I hope I won't disappoint you in this one!**

**And one more thing- I know that some of what I right may not really be what happens in American high schools but this is fiction right?**

Okay, maybe I missed one itty bitty tiny crucial detail before. I'm gay. And you know what? I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm real proud. This is who I am. Take it or leave it. I hope that I don't disappoint anyone- I mean, I don't mean to. I guess when people find that out about me, I just don't hit the standards that they expected me to hit. Like, I'm really into like singing and stuff, so at school, I joined glee club. Me and Mercedes were the stars. Or at least that's what we thought. See, there's one problem in my life. Her name is Rachael. Rachael berry. God such a- aaaaaarrrrghhhhhh! But, I am a better person.

So let's get back to the first day. I was greeted at the door of my new locker- 153b- by some freshman jock trying to sell me weed. I opened my locker, trying to ignore him with his big red eyes, and sorted through my new books for this trimester. I kept stealing glances at him, but every time I looked, he was still there, with his weirdo bloodshot eyes staring and his hands shaking holding leaflets. The front of it said 'we are all special'. Damn right we are. You probably had to sneak through admin, so you tried to make it look like some 'God loves us' preaching didn't you bubby? Not that I'm saying God doesn't love us. He does, but I bet that's not the reason that moron's saying it. Eventually, I couldn't stand anymore of the guys weird twitching, so I slammed my locker door shut, and said

''Are you rabid?''

He looked at me and his eyes widened as he quickly shook his head. I was getting fed up of this jerk.

'' well, do you wanna be?''

He shook his head and started to slowly back away. I lifted my eyebrows at him, and he turned, walking swiftly away. Oh, how good it feels to be a senior.


End file.
